clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cool Pixels/Archive 5
|} Messages are under this line! ---- Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day :D Hi Pixels, Have a happy Earth Day too! Cool postcard :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Earth Day! Hi Cool Pixels, Thanks for the postcard! Mariocart25 06:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the postcard!!! Hi! Thanks so much for giving me an Earth Day postcard - it looks amazing!! --'Kyfur' (talk) 08:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day 2014 RE: Hi Thanks for the postcard :) 10:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the postcard! Just add water, and get it out of the oven and BAM! You have got a Yellowperson! (talk) 14:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day! Thanks so much for the awesome Earth Day postcard art that you sent me, Cool Pixels! It looks so great. Hope you had a fantastic Earth Day! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 03:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC)' Jackpot Raffle Greetings Cool Pixels! Congratulations, you have been chosen to be today's (April 23) runner up winner! Unfortunately you can't win the jackpot now, but we have a spot for you in the NEXT JWPengie's Awesome Story, about "Funny Hat Week". You can click here to see the blog again. :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 11:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Notification Wiki Glitch Hi Pixels, There are currently some bugs with notifications and images' thumbs in wikia (i also heard someone talkinga about avatar bugs, but that could be something old). Similar bugs were also reported by several users recently. Wikia's probably working on fixing this and (hopefully) it will be fixed soon. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply On the TopEditorsWeekly page, I put the link to the global.js file you should have put the code in; that link was on Community Central (community.wikia.com). Your global.js file on the Community Central wiki will be located here. Try putting the code there, clear your browser's cache, and it should work. Kallie Jo (talk) 20:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Edits Geez, sorry, way to be calm. 'JWPengie.' 'Have a' 'Great' ' ' 'Week!' 20:41, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Links notice Hi pixels, I saw some of your recent edits, and just wanted to make something clear about linking: *The article Items (also '''Item') is a soft redirect and shouldn't be linked to from ordinary pages. Links to soft redirects should only be added if the content of the redirect is important in particular to the context. *The same link shouldn't appear multiple times in the same section- especially if it's relatively short. **Same with several short sections in a row- there's no need to repeat the same links too frequently in the same place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:18, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ~ Perapin (Contact) 10:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Here are the items The trend Light blue, goes with everything shirt, Purple neon high tops, black glasses, and the BG something like the new town. Thanks Razaq1 (talk) 18:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Rollback request Hi Pixels, You can view the poll by viewing blog:Cool Pixels/Igloo Contest|oldid=1354832}} your blog post's history and going to the matching date. It looks like A6 took the second place (with 6 votes), and A4 and A1 are both on the third place (with 2 votes each), though it's possible that someone voted on this revision by this time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Updates Edit Hi Pixels, Feel free to do that. I was actually about to add a script to reload the intro of the blog but ignore the table of content (which results this problem), so so afterwards it will fix the display of the blogs in the bloglist without adding a description first. I've been kinda busy lately so i didn't have a chance to add it earlier :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC)